disneyvillainsfandomcom-20200216-history
Stretch
Stretch is a glittery purple rubber toy octopus in Disney/Pixar's 2010 film Toy Story 3. She is one of Lotso's henchmen, but in the end she is reformed. She is voiced by Whoopi Goldberg. Personality Stretch is first seen shaking hands with Hamm, Slinky and Barbie at Sunnyside Daycare. She is later seen gambling with Lotso's other henchtoys and helps Lotso and Buzz (after he is reset to "Demo" mode) imprison Andy's toys. She starts out as a hyperactive, evil octopus. However, in the end, she goes back to being friendly and nice after discovering Lotso's true colors. Appearances ''Toy Story 3'' Stretch is a purple rubbery octopus toy at Sunnyside Daycare. She has sticky suction cups on her eight tentacles and glitter all over her body. When Andy's toys first arrive at Sunnyside, she shakes hands with Hamm, Slinky and Barbie. Stretch starts out as one of Lotso's minions, helping with the capture of Andy's toys with her elastic tentacles (at one point, Jessie attempts to escape, but Stretch catches her and throws her in one of the cells). Later, she and her cohorts catch Woody and his friends trying to escape Sunnyside via the garbage chute, and prepares to push them into the dumpster should they not admit defeat. However, when Woody and Lotso have a heated argument about Daisy, Lotso's former owner, Stretch is seen to visibly cringe at Lotso's true demeanor being revealed. After Lotso destroys Big Baby's old pendant, he angrily orders Stretch to push Woody and his friends into the dumpster, which Stretch is now reluctant to do. Eventually, Lotso is thrown into the dumpster by Big Baby, and Stretch is petrified and shocked at what has happened. She then quickly leaves the area, letting Andy's toys escape and leaving Lotso to his fate in the dumpster. During the film credits, she is seen happily greeting a bunch of new toys that are donated to Sunnyside in a box that includes an Emperor Zurg action figure and uses her tentacles to lift them out of the box and lower them safely onto the floor. She is also seen hanging out at a "beach party" in what has used to be "The Box" and later at a disco party in the Butterfly Room. The next day, after Bonnie Anderson places her backpack in the rack, Stretch sneaks out from behind a lunchbox above Bonnie's backpack to place a letter from Ken to Woody, Buzz, and the toys living at Bonnie's house into the backpack to let them know that Sunnyside has become a happier place for everyone. Toy Description From Official Website: : "Stretch is a fun-loving under-the-sea octopus friend that shines in glittery purple. Kids can count her eight rubbery legs and dozens of sticky suckers that are sure to stand up to rough-and-tumble play and extreme stretching. Toss her high on the wall and watch her climb her way down! Clean in mild soap solution to remove dust and lint." Trivia *When Stretch was first revealed, some fans mistook the character for being a male because her design didn't make it exactly clear what gender the toy is, but since Whoopi Goldberg voices Stretch, she is obviously a female. *Whoopi Goldberg, Stretch's voice actress, also voiced Shenzi the hyena from The Lion King. *Stretch appears to be based on the Wacky WallWalker toys from the 1980s. Category:Pixar Villains Category:Females Category:Animals Category:Toy Story Villains Category:Henchmen‎ Category:Anti-Villains Category:Killer Toys Category:Always evil Category:Reformed Category:Villains who aren't revealed to be evil at first Category:Not completely evil Category:Disney Crossy Road Villains Category:Kid Villains Category:Villains who aren't revealed to be bad at first